parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ami Mizuno
Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Voice Actors: # Karen Bernstein (Episodes 5-82, movies) - English # Liza Balkan (Episodes 83-159) - English # Kate Higgins (VIZ) - English # Aya Hisakawa - Japanese # Hisako Kanemoto - Japanese # Rosy Aguirre - Spanish # Ana Maria Mari - Spanish # Debora Magnaghi - Italian # Domitilla DAmico - Italian (Shin Vision) # Virginie Ogouz - French # Pascale Chemin - French # Elad Samocha - Hebrew # Shira Naor - Hebrew She played The Lorax in SpongeDumbo in "Survival of the Morons" and The Water Girl (2012) She played Princess Jasmine in Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8) She played Velma Dinkley in Ash Doo, Where Are You! She played Tiger Lily in Sonic Pan She played Officer Jenny in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) She played Nathan Petrelli in Heroes (Female version) She played Misty in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She Played Theo's Rival In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) She Played Tatsuno In Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) She Played Esmeralda in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (Chris2015 Style) She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (Chris2015 Style) She played Gi in Captain Alvin She Played Atsuko In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Buttercup. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Jewel. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Daisy Duck. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Sailor Cindy she is played By Roxanne. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Misty. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Rita. * In Sailor Perdita she is played by Duchess * In Sailor Sena she is played by Judy Jetson. * In Sailor Wendy she is Played by Hersel * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1986Movies she is played by Candace. Gallery: Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Sailor Mercury in the TV Series Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Mercury in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Mercury in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Mercury in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial Serena, Molly, and Amy.jpg Serena and Her Friends.jpg Lita Kino Bikini 3.jpg Serena Falls in Love with Raye.jpg Serena, Raye, and Amy.jpg Sailor Mercury (TV Series).jpg Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Lita Lifting Amy.png Serena, Lita, Raye, and Amy.png Sailor Mercury Saying Go Bleach Your Roots Creep.jpg|"Go bleach your roots, creep!" Amy Mizuno Bikini.jpg|Amy Mizuno in her Bikini Amy Mizuno and Rini Tsukino Bikinis.png|Amy and Rini in their bikinis Ash Doo.jpg Sailor Mercury Angry.jpg Sailor Mercury-1.jpg The Gym Leaders Kanto (4000Movies Style).png Amy Dinkley.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Velma Dinkley Amy stops ron stoppable.jpg Amy as Misty.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Misty Officer amy.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Lita and Amy Dancing.jpg Amy Anderson.jpg Ami Mizuno.jpg Ami Mizuno Swimsuit.jpg One of Minako aka misty's sisters.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lily Sailor-Mercury-sailor-mercury-24371174-462-343.jpg Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Amy Stunned.png Rini in casual outfit 6.png Rini in casual outfit 9.png Amy Suspicious.jpg Amy Mizuno.png Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Tomboys